


Broken Like Me

by yourbisexualaunt



Category: sallyface - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourbisexualaunt/pseuds/yourbisexualaunt
Summary: Sal Fischer and Travis Phelps were mortal enemies. That was until a note, some explaining, and a trip to a church changed everything.(A sal/travis fanfic - Each chapter will has the same scene from both boys POV. Hope you like!TRIGGER WARNING: homophobia, self harm, abuse, a lot of stuff shown in the gameplay. If you know Sallyface you get it. not gonna do trigger warnings at the beginning of said chapters because I don’t want to spoil anything.





	1. [ Part One ]

——————

Travis' POV

——————

"I already finished my test."

I listened to the blue hair boy speak, turning around. I was shocked to find that he really had finished his whole test, in only 10 minutes! How the in gods name did he do that? He had to be hiding something. Some sort of superpower, maybe? A devils trick? Who knows. All I know is, he's hiding something behind the mask. There's a secret behind his eyes...his eyes...why can't I stop looking at his eyes? One looks kind of...off. But the other, wow. It's just so...blue. I've never seen anything like it. It's almost like-

"Travis!" My thoughts were interrupted by Mrs. Packerton. "Keep your eyes on your own paper!" I groaned but listened, turning back around. I felt like I could stare into that boys eyes forever (but like, not in a gay way), but my dad would never let me hear the end of it if a teacher called home. That would mean another black eye for me. Whatever. He's a freak anyway. 

By the time the bell rang, I wasn't even close to finishing my test. No matter how hard i attempted to, I just couldn't focus. I tried to ask Mrs. Packerton for more time, but she refused and collected it anyway. Guess I'll just fail.

When I walked out of the classroom, I was pissed off for obvious reasons, willing to take out my rage on the first loser who had the audacity to be within my eyeline. And oh! Perfect! The freak.

"Hey freak!" The blue haired boy turned, but no answer. "Nobody likes a goody two shoes, Saaaally Face." 

"Nobody like a cliche bully, Traaaavis." That really made my blood boil. The brunet girl next to him spoke up too, making it worse. 

"Don't you have something better to do?"

"Shut up bitch! I wasn't talking to you." That came out a lot harsher than I expected it to be. But I wasn't gonna let them know that.  

"You know, if you took that stick out of your ass, you may actually enjoy yourself for once. Maybe even make a friend or two." Ouch. I wasn't expecting him to actually fight back like this. The comment about friends made the corners of my eyes sting, and tears threatened to leak out. 

"Fuck off faggot! I have more friends then you'll ever have!" That'll show him. Right?

"You kiss your daddy with that tongue? I'm sure he-" My fist collided with the side of Sally's mask. No one talks about my dad like that. Ever. I saw blood dripping from the bottom of the plastic. Shit, did I really hit him that hard? I ran into the bathroom before I could find out. 

——————

Sal's POV

——————

Miss Packerton's shrill voice woke up up from my deep sleep. I informed her that I had already finished my test, not really listening to her response. These nightmares were exhausting me. I looked around the room boredly, meeting the eyes of a tan skinned blonde boy. It was Travis, and he was staring right at me. Like, into my eyes. With full view of his face, I could see the blueish purple outline of a bruise under his eye. Looked pretty painful. I wonder how that happened. Probably picked a fight with someone he shouldn't have. Still, I felt like he was looking right through me. Thankfully, the teacher called him out on in and he turned around. But it still left a weird feeling in my chest. 

After class, I walked outside to meet Ash in the hallway. I was excited to see her, but before I could even get a word out to her I heard a voice behind me. 

"Hey freak!"

I turned around, not surprised and not amused at Travis' little remark. I mean, 'freak' was so overused. He could do better. 

"Nobody likes a goody two shoes, Saaaally Face." I hated when he called me that. Only my friends were allowed to. 

"Nobody like a cliche bully, Traaaavis." That made Ashley laughed, and she let out a response as well. 

"Don't you have something better to do?" She was such a badass sometimes. 

"Shut up bitch! I wasn't talking to you." No fucking way he talks to my friends like that and gets away with it. 

"You know, if you took that stick out of your ass, you may actually enjoy yourself for once. Maybe even make a friend or two." I could see his face fall a bit, but I didn't care. I mean, it was true. And I wasn't going to let him be mean to Ash and not get anything back. 

"Fuck off faggot! I have more friends then you'll ever have!" Something in the way his voice cracked told me that he didn't. 

"You kiss your daddy with that tongue? I'm sure he-" I didn't get to finish. Travis' fist slammed into the cheek area of my mask, sending me stumbling backwards. I felt a searing pain across my face, reaching my hand to my chin. When I checked for damage I saw my hand was red. Great. When I looked up again, Travis was gone.


	2. [ Part 2 ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> really long, sorry! there was a lot of dialogue in this scene but I really didn’t want to cut that much. enjoy!

——————

Travis' POV

——————

I can't believe I did that. I made him bleed. I locked myself into the bathroom stall, putting my face in my hands. I winced, feeling the swollen bruise around my eye. I really was just like my father.

I took my notebook and a pen out of my backpack, remembering something my mom had told me. Writing down what your feeling always helps, or so she says. I didn't really believe it, seemed like a gay thing to do. But oh well. Worth a shot I guess. 

I know we don't really know each other and you probably have your opinions of me. I thought maybe if I told you how I feel, things could be different. The truth is, I can't stop thinking about you. I'm crazy about you. I think you're amazing! But I know these feelings are wrong. It's not the way a boy should feel. Shame swallows me whole. My father would kill me but I can't live in his shadow forever I just...

The tears falling from my eyes smudged the ink on the paper. I scratched my pen over the last lines angrily, feeling even worse than before. If my dad could see me now...I cringed at the thought. I crumble up the paper angrily, throwing it over the top of the stall. All I could do was bury my face in my hands and cry. 

That when I heard the door creak open. I did my best to silent my quiet sobs, listening to the sound of paper being unfolded. Shit. I looked at the shoes coming towards me, recognizing them instantly. Shit!

"Anyone in there?"

What do I do? Say nothing? Say something? Either way I'm screwed. "No duh, fuckwad! Buzz off!"

"Travis? Were you just...crying a second ago?"

I couldn't tell if my heart was beating too fast to feel it or if it had stopped completely. "No! What the hell? Can't a guy get some privacy?"

"It okay to have emotions." Maybe for him. 

"Yeah, for queers! Just leave me alone, alright?!" I could feel the urge to cry scratching at the back of my throat. 

"Why do you hate me so much?" That made my stomach turn. I do hate him. More than anything. For making me feel the way I do, the way I shouldn't. 

"Because you and your friends are a bunch of homos! It's sick! It's not right! God will never love you! Why should I?!" I couldn't stop the tears at the point. They burned like acid on my cheeks. 

"You know we actually aren't all gay, right? Expect for Todd. He is super gay. But that's part of who he is and I think it's wonderful. He's one of the kindest people I know. How could anyone hate Todd?" He was right. I barley knew the guy but I've only heard great things about him. I didn't really have an argument for that. 

"Ugh!"

"You don't even know us." If only he knew how much I wish I did. 

"I know enough. Just leave me alone." Please don't. 

"Is your father pushing his beliefs on you?" I clenched my fists, but in reality the anger was all fake. It's the sadness that made me feel the way I did when he mentioned my dad. 

"Just because my father is a preacher doesn't means he owns me! I'm my own person!" Not really. 

"I don't believe you." 

"I don't need you to, freak! Just leave me alone..." I tried to breath in to cry quieter, but that only resulted in a horrifying sob noise echoing through the bathroom. 

"You seem so unhappy man, are you sure your dads not putting too much pressure on you?I bet it's tough being the son of such an intense man." Hit the nail right on the head there, Fisher. 

"You have no idea what it's like.." 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Yes. So badly. I want to open the stall door and empty everything, get it all out and tell you how I'm feeling. But will I? Could I? No. 

"No thanks, Sally Face. I'd rather keep my misery to myself."

"I'm sorry man."

"Don't feel sorry for me, Sally Face. I don't need your pity."

"We don't have to be enemies, you know that right?" I couldn't manage to get a response out for that, so he continued. "I think under all that anger, there's a good dude who's afraid to be himself. If you ever need someone to talk to, or if you need to get away from your dad for a while, you can hangout with me." I saw a small hand slide a piece of paper under the door, a phone number scribbled messily across it. 

"Why-" I coughed, trying to steady my voice. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't think your a bad person, Travis." Yeah, he'd be the first. 

"You know, I don't really hate you...or your friends.." I hesitated, then picked up the number. 

"I didn't really think so."

I could feel my throat closing up again. "I-I guess...We'll I'm sorry I've been such an asshole. You didn't deserve that."

"That means a lot to me. It really does. Thank you. And what I said about being here for you, if you ever want a friend, I meant that." 

"Don push your luck, Sally Face!" Wow. Being mean to him was sort of just like a reflex to me at this point. "Now scram so I can have my alone time. And uh...don't tell anyone about this or you're dead!" Tone it down, Travis. 

"I won't." I heard the soft sound of the shoes fade away as Sally left the bathroom. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding it. All I knew was one thing. I was in way over my head. 

——————

Sal's POV

——————

Ash insisted on helping me clean myself up, but I convinced her I was fine. I went into the bathroom to clean off the blood pooling at the chin of my mask. 

Once I got in there, the first thing I noticed was a ball of paper crumbled on the floor. Curiosity got the best of me, so I decided to read it. 

...don't really know each other...told you how I feel...can't stop thinking about you...these feelings are wrong...I just...The rest of the letter was scribbled our hastily. It seemed almost like a love letter? Or a confession? As I tried to think about it, I heard someone sniffling in the last stall. I walked over, seeing a familiar backpack under the stall. 

"Anyone in there?"

"No duh, fuckwad! Buzz off!" Yup. That's Travis. Why'd he sound so sad?

"Travis? Were you just...crying a second ago?"

"No! What the hell? Can't a guy get some privacy?"

Even though he denied it, I could definitely tell he was. "It okay to have emotions."

"Yeah, for queers! Just leave me alone, alright?!" I sighed, leaning against the bathroom wall. 

"Why do you hate me so much?" I was genuinely curious. What had I ever done to him?

"Because you and your friends are a bunch of homos! It's sick! It's not right! God will never love you! Why should I?!"

"You know we actually aren't all gay, right? Expect for Todd. He is super gay. But that's part of who he is and I think it's wonderful. He's one of the kindest people I know. How could anyone hate Todd?"

"Ugh!" Not a great response to work off of. 

"You don't even know us." He really didn't. Though it's not like he had ever tried. 

"I know enough. Just leave me alone." How could I? As much as he was a jerk to me, he seemed to be really going through some tough stuff. I mean, with a father like his, I can't imagine his home life is easy. 

"Is your father pushing his beliefs on you?"

"Just because my father is a preacher doesn't means he owns me! I'm my own person!" I wanted to tell him that not what I meant. But it came out wrong. 

"I don't believe you." 

"I don't need you to, freak! Just leave me alone..." The way his voice cracked told me everything I needed to know. 

"You seem so unhappy man, are you sure your dads not putting too much pressure on you?I bet it's tough being the son of such an intense man."

"You have no idea what it's like.." He was wrong about that. My dad was very different from Travis' but I was sure there was a couple ways they might be similar. Ways they shouldn't be. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Please say yes. 

"No thanks, Sally Face. I'd rather keep my misery to myself." Dammit. 

There wasn't much I could say. "I'm sorry man."

"Don't feel sorry for me, Sally Face. I don't need your pity."

"We don't have to be enemies, you know that right?" I took advantage of his silence. "I think under all that anger, there's a good dude who's afraid to be himself. If you ever need someone to talk to, or if you need to get away from your dad for a while, you can hangout with me." I ripped a slip of paper off the letter, scribbling my number across it. I slid it under the stall door. 

"Why...Why are you being so nice to me?" It sounded like no one ever had. 

"I don't think your a bad person, Travis."

"You know, I don't really hate you...or your friends.." I smiled when I saw him take my number from the floor. 

"I didn't really think so."

"I-I guess...We'll I'm sorry I've been such an asshole. You didn't deserve that." That almost sounded too nice to come from his mouth. 

"That means a lot to me. It really does. Thank you. And what I said about being here for you, if you ever want a friend, I meant that." 

"Don push your luck, Sally Face!" There's the Travis I know. "Now scram so I can have my alone time. And uh...don't tell anyone about this or you're dead!" 

"I won't." I left the bathroom, feeling that I said everything I'd wanted. I just hope Travis would take my advice and reach out to me. It really seemed like he needed it.


	3. [ Part 3 ]

——————

Sal's POV

——————

I felt like I finally had a breakthrough with Travis. The next day, he didn't say one mean word to me in school. In fact, he didn't say any words at all. I barley saw him most of the day, when usually he'd go out of his way to pick on me. The first interaction I had with him was when we locked eyes in the lunchroom. I gave him a small wave, and he raised his eyebrows to acknowledge me before looking back down. Good enough for me. 

When I sat down at the lunch table, all my friends eyes were on my. I tilted my head in obvious confusion. 

"Did you just...wave to Travis?" I could hear the disgust in Larry's voice. 

"Yeah. Why?"

"He just hit you. Like, literally yesterday. Punched you in the face. You remember that, right?"

"Yeah. We had a talk. We're good now. He's not a bad guy, Larry. More like...misunderstood." I slid my lunch tray away from me. I was never a big fan of bologna day. 

"Sally, do you hear yourself? This is the guy who tormented you every day since you've been in this school. He's not 'misunderstood', he's an asshole.” Larry groaned, leaning backwards. 

"Look at him, Lar. He's sitting all alone." I gestured over to Travis' table, where he in fact was sitting completely by himself. "He's got issues, man. Cut him some slack."

"Whatever you say, dude. But no way in hell im gonna start being nice to him just cause you're out of your mind."

Maybe I was out of my mind. But I didn't really care. Something about Travis just seemed...vulnerable. He seemed like he really had a reason to be angry. 

That night, I was stuck doing homework until almost midnight. Thanks, Mrs. Packerton. I was bored out of my mind, aimlessly writing down numbers and variables. I wasn't expecting the vibration of my phone to suddenly shake my pocket, which is why it caused me to jump a bit. I took it out, reading the bold lettering on the screen. 

NUMBER: UNKNOWN

I opened the screen, reading the message within. 

UNKNOWN: 'Any chance I can take you up on that offer to hangout? Like, right now?'

That told me exactly who it was. 

ME: 'Of course. I live in the Addison Apartments. Meet me in the lobby.' 

I got out of bed hurriedly, slipping my shoes on and leaving my home. I tried to get down to the lobby as fast as I could. Something in my gut told me that Travis reaching out to me this soon meant something was wrong. 

——————

Travis' POV

——————

The next day at school wasn't so bad. I tried to stay away from Sal as much as I could, not wanting to be reminded of our gay conversation yesterday. I also didn't really feel like lashing out on him. It's the least I could do for his help. 

Thank god it was bologna day. One good thing to make my day better. I got my food and sat down at my usual table, the same friends that surrounded me everyday joining me once again. None. As I ate, I couldn't help but look for Sally. I mean, he was in my lunch period so there was no avoiding him here. As he walked towards his own table, I caught his eye. He waved to me, but I couldn't bring myself to wave back. What if someone saw?

As lunch went on, I still found my eyes wandering to Sal's table. Every time I looked over, there was that blue haired boy, talking with all his friends. At one point it looked like he was even looking back at me, but I shook the thought out of my head. Definitely not. 

When I got home, I immediately got started on the ton of homework I had (thanks Mrs. Packerton). At least it gave me an excuse to hide away in my room from my dad for a while. 

As it was getting late though, he found his way in. "Travis? What are you still doing awake?"

"Sorry, Sir. I'm finishing my homework. I keep getting stuck on a couple Algebra problems."

"Let me see. I'm excellent at math." My father snatched a paper up from the floor, looking it over carefully. "I'm crazy about you...This is not the way a bou should feel...? Travis? What in God's name is this?" He held up the piece of paper and I recognized it immediately. Oh no. My letter. 

I had grabbed it from the bathroom yesterday, not wanting anyone else to see it. I guess I'd forgotten to throw it away. "T-That's not mine, Sir. I-It's my...u-um...my f-friends..."

The response was a quick hard slap against my face. "Don't lie to me, boy. What are you, a queer? Does my boy think he's a queer?" This time, a fist to the face. The metal of my father's rings collided with the base of my nose. I doubled over in pain, one final greeting of a kick to the ribs. "No boy of mine will be a faggot. I don't want to hear any more of this, do you understand me?" 

"Y-yes..." One more kick to my side. 

"Yes what?"

"Y-yes sir..." With that, he left my room and left me to suffer. I had to get out of this house. But where could I go? Who could I call? I didn't have any friends. No numbers in my contacts. Except....

No. There was no way. He barley knew me. And the only way he did know me was as his bully. But he did say I could hang out with him...fuck it. It was worth a shot. I gathered up all the courage and dignity I had left and typed out a message. 

ME: 'Any chance I can take you up on that offer to hangout? Like, right now?'

God I sounded like such an idiot. There's no way he would respond. He was probably already asleep. He wouldn't- 

My thought were cut off by the sound of my phone chiming. 

SALLY FACE: 'Of course. I live in the Addison Apartments. Meet me in the lobby.'

I couldn't believe it. He actually responded. I quickly (but quietly) gathered up some clothes in my backpack, slipped on my shoes, and escaped out of my window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading! If you want to support me by also checking this story out on Wattpad, here’s the link!! ❤️https://my.w.tt/WtgjKvKqmV


	4. [ Part 4 ]

——————

Sal's POV

——————

The first part of Travis I saw was the purple sweatshirt wrapped around his shoulders. His hood was up, so I could see his face at first. But as he got nearer to the glass doors of the hotel, I could see the color of his face matched his sweatshirt. 

As he came inside the building, I went to reach for his arm. He pulled it away before I could even touch it. When he looked up, I could see the bruises covering his face were wet with tears. "S-Sorry, I-I just..." He couldn't finish before the sobbing overtake him. 

"Hey, hey don't be sorry. It's okay, Travis. Let's go upstairs, okay? My dad's working late so it's just us." I led him into the elevator, getting off on the fourth floor. I opened door 402 and Travis followed me inside. 

"Can I ask...could you tell me what happened?" I gestured him to sit on the couch before I went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. 

"I...I fell." Travis used the palm of his hand to dry his eyes. I knew he was lying, that his dad had done it, but I want gonna pry. If we weren't ready in our friendship to talk about that, so be it. 

I sat in front of him, putting rubbing alcohol on a gauze pad. "This is gonna sting, okay?" He nodded and I gently pressed it to the base of his nose. Despite my warning, he flinched away and let out a curse. "Sorry! Are you okay? I think your nose might be broken."

He sighed. "It's fine. I'm fine. Can I just-" He held his hand out towards me. "Can I do it myself?" I nodded and handed him the gauze, watching it soak up the blood of a cut on his nose. 

"Is there anywhere else he h-...that we need to clean?" Travis looked down but nodded, holding his hand up to his side. I started to lift his shirt, but he grabbed my hand. 

"I can't...I can't take my shirt off in front of you."

"What? Why not?"

"That's.." He sighed, crossing his arms. "That's gay."

I rolled my eyes, groaning. "Travis just take your damn shirt off so I can clean the cuts. I'm not gonna tell anyone." He looked skeptical. "I promise."

He hesitantly pulled off his sweatshirt and shirt, revealing a long bloody bruise down the right side of his rib cage. The sight of it made me wince, I couldn't imagine how it felt. 

After I'd gotten Travis all cleaned up, I led him into my bedroom. "You can sleep in my bed if you want. I can take the floor." 

"Oh. Thank you." Travis crawled into the bed, and I took my sleeping bag out of the closet. I laid it across the floor, shutting off the light before I took off my mask. I took out my glass eye and placed it in the cup of water on my nightstand. "Night, Travis."

"Goodnight, Sally."

——————

Travis' POV

——————

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Sal's apartment in the distanced. I felt like I'd been walking for days. When I finally got inside, I saw a look of worry on his face I didn't recognize. That's when he reached out to take my hand, I'm assuming. I retreated before he could even touch me. I don't know what made me do it. I guess I just couldn't handle anyone having their hands on me at that point. The thought of it alone just added to the down of tears that were already pouring down my face. I hated being so vulnerable, especially in front of him, but I couldn't help it. 

"S-Sorry, I-I just..." I wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that it was just a reflex to pull away. That I wanted more than anything to be wrapped in his arms. But I couldn't. 

"Hey, hey don't be sorry. It's okay, Travis. Let's go upstairs, okay? My dad's working late so it's just us." I couldn't help feel a bit embarrassed that it would only be the two of us, but I knew it meant nothing. Just friends, right?

I followed him up, and he led me to his apartment. I took a seat on his couch, wiping my eyes. "Can I ask...could you tell me what happened?" 

"I...I fell." Yeah, I know it was a load of bullshit. But there was no way I could tell Sally about my dad. I trusted him, for some reason, but I couldn't ever tell anyone that. Ever. I watched him go into the bathroom, and he came back with a first aid kit. He poured a small amount of rubbing alcohol onto a gauze pad and I cringed. 

"This is gonna sting, okay?" I nodded, shutting my eyes. He wiped the base of my nose gently, but I couldn't help flinched away and let out a curse. He retreated, sounding worried. 

"Sorry! Are you okay? I think your nose might be broken."

I sighed quietly. It definitely was. "It's fine. I'm fine. Can I just-" I held out my hand for him to put the gauze into. "Can I do it myself?" He nodded and handed it to me. I tried to clean the cut as much as I could without tears falling down my face hey again. 

"Is there anywhere else he h-” What? Anywhere else he hit me? Yeah. “-that we need to clean?" Sally looked at me, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. It made me feel even worse. I nodded anyway, holding my side. He’d kicked me pretty hard there. It probably did need to be cleaned but...

"I can't...I can't take my shirt off in front of you."

"What? Why not?" He tilted his head. 

"That's.." I sighed, crossing his arms. I had to point out the obvious. "That's gay."

Sally rolled my eyes, groaning. I actually felt a little bad that I was frustrating him. "Travis just take your damn shirt off so I can clean the cuts. I'm not gonna tell anyone. I promise."

I pulled off the top half of my clothes, biting my lip as my shirt dragged across the swelling bruise. I saw Sal’s face scrunch up out of the corner of my eye, and I knew exactly what he was thinking. It’s what I thought every day of my life. How could a father do this to his own son?

He helped me clean up my side (I couldn’t really reach it) and gave me a new shirt. I looked around awkwardly, realizing there was only one bed to sleep on. He must have noticed caused he spoke about it then. “You can sleep in my bed if you want. I can take the floor."

"Oh. Thank you." I was genuinely grateful, as I don’t think my aching body could handle a whole night on the floor. I watched as Sal laid a sleeping bag on the floor, then shut off the light. In the darkness I could just make out the silhouette of him taking his mask off. I turned over, not really in the mood to see what lied under it. Not that I didn’t want to, I just don’t think I could handle that before bed. 

"Night, Travis."

"Goodnight, Sally."


	5. [ Part 5 ]

——————

Travis' POV

——————

When I woke up, I could hear Sally snoring softly below me. Glancing at the alarm clock, I could see it was only 6:00. Guess it was just drilled into me to always be up this early. I sat up in Sal's bed, stretching my arms. The light of the rising sun drifted in through the curtains, just enough to barley make out my surroundings. Sally's mask was on the table next to me. I looked down at the blue haired boy on the floor, seeing him facing away from me. I wonder...

No. I should. It was an invasion of his privacy. If he wanted me to see his face he would show me. That was that. But...I couldn't fight my own curiosity. I quietly got out of the bed, gently stepping over the boy on the floor. As I sat down on the other side of him, I got a good look at his face. 

Oh. My. God. 

It was completely mangled (the right side more so than the left. Deep scars ran across the entire thing, most of his nose completely gone. A jagged line from his mouth exposed the his teeth in some parts. His right eye clearly was damaged, I could tell even with it closed something was wrong. He looked like a monster. Well, he should look like a monster. But that's not what he looked like to me. 

His face was like a painting. It sound weird, I know, but that's just the way I saw it. Crisscross lines, dotted scars, I could even make out a couple freckles. He just looked so...beautiful (god that's so gay). I couldn't describe it any other way. I didn't know why he wore that dumb mask all the time, when this was underneath. Without even thinking, I reached my hand out to trace a lock scar down to his chin. That's when his eyes opened. Well, his eye. 

"Travis!" He suddenly pushed me backwards, standing up and grabbing his mask. "What are you doing?!" I winced, my ribs still sore from the other day. He immediately noticed and apologized. 

"No, I'm sorry. I-i should have just went back to sleep, I just...I wanted to see...I'm sorry..." I sighed, sitting back against the wall. 

"It's fine. It's okay, really. I over reacted." I heard him buckle the clips of his mask. 

"Why do you wear that all the time?"

"My mask? Well...it's a prosthetic. I don't really have a face...so..." He rubbed the side of his arm. 

"I like you face." My face immediately went red when I realized what I'd said. "But like, not like that! Not like I'm gay!"

He laughed a little, which only added to my embarrassment. "It's fine, Travis. I get it. Thanks." He yawned and stretched, looking adorable as he did so. He grabbed a purple t shirt and a pair of black jeans from his dresser, handing them to me. "Here, you can wear these today. We have to leave for school soon."

I thanked Sal and took them, putting them on in the bathroom. I cannot believe I was gonna wear his clothes to school. I thought I'd be horrified, but I actually was quite the opposite. 

——————

Sal's POV

——————

I woke up to a soft finger across my cheek. It was almost too gentle to feel over my scarred skin. Wait. My skin. I wasn't wearing my mask. And Travis was the only one with me. Which meant...

I opened my eyes, seeing the boy hovering right over me. I instantly panicked, pushing him backwards. "Travis!" I scrambled to my feet and grabbed my mask, holding it up to my face. "What are you doing?!" He groaned as held his side, and I remembered the events from yesterday. "Oh my god, I'm sorry.

"No, I'm sorry. I-i should have just went back to sleep, I just...I wanted to see...I'm sorry..." He sat against the wall, and I chewed in my bottom lip. I really didn’t mean to hurt him. Dammit. 

"It's fine. It's okay, really. I over reacted." I buckled the clips of my mask behind my head, feeling more secure now that it was back on. I can’t even believe that he’d seen me with it off. He probably thought I was even more of a freak now. I wasn’t expecting his next question at all. 

"Why do you wear that all the time?"

"My mask? Well...it's a prosthetic. I don't really have a face...so..." I rubbed the side of my arm nervously. I mean, technically, I didn’t need to wear it. But I liked it. It made me feel safe. I’d worn it for so long it had become like a part of me. Plus, it helped me stop a lot of the bullying. Sure, I still got tormented pretty bad for the girly mask (mostly from Travis) but it was still less than my old school. 

"I like you face." Um...did he actually just say that? A nice, heat felt compliment, coming out of Travis’ mouth? No way. "But like, not like that! Not like I'm gay!" There he is. 

I laughed, watching his face get redder and redder. I don’t think I’ve ever met someone more insecure than me. "It's fine, Travis. I get it. Thanks." I yawned and stretched, walking over to my dresser. I searched through it to try and find clothes that might fit Travis (I was much smaller that him). I found a big-ish purple shirt as a pair of black jeans, so I handed those to him. "Here, you can wear these today. We have to leave for school soon."

He thanked me and went to the bathroom to change. I put in my glass eye, getting myself ready for school as well. Travis Phelps was in my bathroom, putting on my clothes, getting ready to go to school with me. Could this get any more insane?


	6. [ Part Six ]

——————

Sal’s POV

——————

I really liked walking with Travis to school. He was a lot more interesting once he came out of his shell. I told Larry I was going in late and to walk without me, but when I saw the way he was looking at me from the lunch table, something told me he knew it was a lie. 

“What the fuck, Sal? What were you doing with Travis this morning?”

“Chill out, dude. He stayed over last night so I walked him to school. This is exactly why I didn’t tell you, cause I knew you’d freak out.” I took a seat next to him. 

“Of course I’d freak out! You had a fucking sleepover with your mortal enemy! Our mortal enemy! He’s been making your life miserable ever since you got to this town, and, need I remind you, he’s been making my life miserable for years before that. Why’d you let him sleep at your house, Sally?” I couldn’t tell if Larry sounded more concerned or angry. 

“He’s having problems at home, Lar. He’s got issues, just like the rest of us. Give him a break, ok? He’s not a bad guy.”

Larry threw his hands up in the air dramatically. “He just punched you in the face! Literally like a day ago! Are you kidding me?!

I groaned, standing up. “Will you stop it? Just let it go, Larry.” I walked out of the cafeteria, not really in the mood to sit and listen to Larry berate my new friend. 

When I thought I’d cooled down enough, I made my way to leave the bathroom. Before I could even open the door, it swung into me, knocking me out my feet. I groaned, looking up. Right above me I saw Travis, looking like he was about to burst into tears at and second. He went right past me and into a stall. “Travis?”

“Go away.” Great. He’s in one of these moods again. 

“I’m not gonna do that. What happened?” I walked up to the stall door. 

“None of your fucking business. Leave me alone.” Ouch. Thought we were getting to a better place. 

I sighed and stepped backwards, sitting down against the bathroom wall. No way was I leaving him alone when he was like this. “Well I’ll be right here when you feel like talking.” I leaned my head back against the wall. I really wish Travis would keep being so open with me. It felt great to let him have at least one person in his life to talk to. Last night was like a dream. I closed my eyes, smiling. The memory was so fresh in my mind. It was so nice, peaceful even. I almost felt like it was drifting me off to sleep...

——————

Travis’ POV

——————

School was okay for the first part of the day. I got a coupe stares, questioning glances. Same as usual. My teachers knew better than to ask (or maybe the just didn't care). The trouble came during lunch.

Before I knew it, I felt a hand on my back. I turned around, expecting Sal. Not what I got. 

“Heyyyy Travis. What happened to you?” Larry. 

“What are you doing?” I shrugged his arm off of me, moving away. I looked over to the table he came from, not seeing Sal in his usual spot. Weird.

“Just checking up on ya, Travis. I heard you been a little down lately.” He wrapped his arm around me again, pulling me close so he could talk directly into my ear. “Is that why you had your little sleepover with Sally?”

My cheeks felt hot and I pushed away from him. “N-No! Leave me alone, Larry!” I stood to walk away, but he took hold of my wrist. 

“Fine, okay. I’ll leave you alone. But you better fucking leave Sal alone, Travis. I’m not buying all of your bullshit. I know your fucked up in the head or whatever but I don’t trust you. Stay away from him.” He suddenly let go, and my momentum of pulling away caused me to fall to the floor. I winced, getting up and practically sprinting into the bathroom. I swung open the door, knocking the person on the other side right on his butt. I looked down at them, tears stinging my eyes. I pushed past the blue haired boy and locked myself in a stall. 

“Travis?” I heard the small voice outside. 

“Go away.”

“I’m not gonna do that. What happened?” I watched his sneakers come closer. 

“None of your fucking business. Leave me alone.”

I heard him sigh and watched as he sat against the bathroom wall, facing me. I was glad he couldn’t see my face. “Well I’ll be right here when you feel like talking.”

I wanted to tell him, ‘gonna have to wait there forever’, but my voice felt like it would give out any second if I opened my mouth. So instead I just silently cried in the stall for half an hour. I sat there, feeling so alone (even though I knew Sally was still right outside), remembering all the words that Larry had said to me. I knew he was right. I was pathetic for thinking me and Sally could be friends. He’d never really be close with me. Not after everything I did to him. Maybe I should listen to Larry’s advice and stay away from him. I wish I could. I just find it so hard to when I see him and-

My thought were interrupted by a quiet...snore? Either my ears needed to be checked, or I could hear Sal Fisher snoring outside my stall. I gently opened the stall door, trying to be as quiet as I could. My eyes confirmed my ears. Sally was asleep against the wall, small snores escaping between his lips. I laughed quietly, squatting down next to him. Even just sitting next to that dumb sleeping idiot, I didn’t feel so alone anymore. I took a sharpie out of my pocket, scribbling out a message on the tile next to him. ‘Thank you’. I repocketed the marker and left the bathroom.


	7. [ Part Seven ]

——————  
Sal's POV  
——————

I don't remember falling asleep on the bathroom floor, but when I was shook awake, that's where I was. Larry stood above me. 

"Sal? What the hell? Why are you sleeping on the bathroom floor?"

"I..don't know? I sat down to talk to..." I looked under the stall, and the familiar pair of sneakers were gone. "...someone. And I just have just fell asleep." I stood up, brushing off my pants. 

"I told Travis to leave you alone. So. If you were planning on talking to him, you don't have to anymore." Larry smiled, proud of himself. 

"What? What the fuck, Larry? I told you to leave him alone." I pushed past him, walking out the bathroom door. He followed close behind me. 

"I'm trying to help you, Sally!" I tried to keep walking, but he grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Will you stop?! Just listen to me!"

"I don't want to hear what you have to say. I think Travis is a good guy in a bad situation. That's my opinion. Your not gonna change that. I want to be friends with him, okay?? Can you just let it go?" I crossed my arms over my chest. 

"You know what? Fine. Whatever Sal. Your feelings are the most important, right? Maybe I don't want you hanging around Travis because he gave me hell for the last couple years too. But okay. I get it. You have to be his fucking savior or whatever. Go ahead." Larry walked away, and I didn't bother chasing after him. There wasn't any point. Neither of us were changing eachothers minds. I did feel bad for making him feel like that, but still, I couldn't bring my self to follow him. Instead, I set my sights in finding Travis. 

I had the boys schedule memorized (not because I'm a stalker, but so I could about him taunting me after my classes). He wasn't in the class he should be in, and I knew he wasn't at home. So where else could he be?

I decided I would ditch the rest of the day, once again setting all my priorities on finding Travis.   I began walking to the apartments, not really knowing where to go. I scanned the area around me as I went, eventually seeing what I was hoping too. A very lonely looking boy wearing my clothes. He was sat at the swing of an empty park, and I made my way over to him. "Hey Travis..."

He didn't even look up at me. Not so much as a nod to acknowledge my existence. 

I sat down in the wood chips next to him. "I'm sorry for what Larry said, okay? It isn't true, and I don't feel that way. He's just protective over me. And he doesn't know you like I do. He still thinks your the same big bad bully." Travis's head sunk lower. "But I don't." I placed a hand gently on his knee. "Why don't you come back home with me, okay?"

His voice sounded horse and shaky when he did speak. "He was right."

"What?"

"Your friend was right. About one thing, at least. I don't deserve you as a friend." I could see the tears finally spill over his eyes. "I was an asshole to you for so long. I deserve to be alone."

"Hey-" I held his bruised cheeks gently in my hands. "No one deserves to be alone." And for reasons I absolutely cannot explain, I leaned in and kissed Travis Phelps.

——————  
Travis' POV  
——————

After the bathroom incident, I just walked right out of school. I don’t think I could bear to sit through any classes without having a complete mental breakdown. But I couldn’t go home either. So I walked to the park by Sally’s house, the only place I could think of that was safe for me to go.

As I sat on the swing, I felt like I was the only person in the entire world. I don’t think I could have felt more alone. Everything Larry said was true and more. I’m a fuck up, and no one is ever really gonna want to be friends with me. And if Sally wasn’t tricking me, I’d be really was trying to be my friend after all I did to him, than I sure as hell didn’t deserve him. 

Speak of the devil, I could see him coming towards me. Did he really cut class just to find me? Probably not.

"Hey Travis..."

I couldn’t bring my self to look at him. I’d definitely start crying. 

He sat down in the wood chips next to me, looking up at me with his stupid beautiful eye. "I'm sorry for what Larry said, okay? It isn't true, and I don't feel that way. He's just protective over me. And he doesn't know you like I do. He still thinks your the same big bad bully." Ouch. I know he was being nice but it still hurt to think that he ever saw me like that. I think he noticed the impact of his words, and he was quick to add on, "But I don't." He put his hand on my knee, and I felt like I was going to explode. "Why don't you come back home with me, okay?"

I couldn’t. I didn’t want to burden him over and over with all my issues. And what did I give him in return? Nothing. "He was right."

"What?" His voice was so quiet and innocent. 

"Your friend was right. About one thing, at least. I don't deserve you as a friend." I couldn’t stop myself from crying at this point. God, I cried so much this week I was surprised I even had anything left in me. "I was an asshole to you for so long. I deserve to be alone."

"Hey-" His hands were at my cheeks, and I could held but lean into them. I didn’t know what the hell I did that made him want to help me, but I was glad I did it. “No one deserves to be alone." And suddenly, Sal Fisher’s lips met mine.


	8. [Part Eight] (End)

Travis' POV

Holy shit. Holy shit! Sally Face was kissing me. Me! Of all people! I didn't really know how the whole kissing thing worked, but I leaned toward him and tried my best.

When he pulled away, I could see a half mangled smile on his face. For a quick second I thought he might be making fun of me, as my insecure brain always went there, but then the tight hug he pulled me into convinced me other wise.

"I'll always be here for you Travis. I know you're kinda messed up, but hey, have you send my face?" I couldn't help but to laugh. "We're both broken. But we're broken together, ok? Forever."

I pulled away and looked at Sal, feeling the happiest I think I've ever felt. "Yeah Sally. Forever."

Sal's POV

My first kiss. And with Travis Phelps. I barley knew what I was doing, so I just thought it’d be best to pretend like it did. I must have been doing something right, the way Travis kissed me back told me that. 

I pulled away, unable to contain the smile that danced across my face. I saw a slightly confused Travis stare back at me, so I pulled him close into a hug. I felt warmth around me as he snakes his arms around my waist. 

"I'll always be here for you Travis. I know you're kinda messed up, but hey, have you send my face?" His quiet laugh made my heart absolutely melt. "We're both broken. But we're broken together, ok? Forever." He pulled away and met my eyes. I felt like kissing him again, but he looked like he was gonna say something.

"Yeah Sally. Forever."


End file.
